Next Go Round
by Tergar
Summary: Tsukune's life was spared by rejuvenating monster blood… But who's blood was it again?  Let's see how Tsukune handles his Next Go Round!


_Tsukune's life was spared by rejuvenating monster blood… But who's blood was it again? Let's see how Tsukune handles his Next Go Round!_

With the appearance of Hokuto Kaneshiro in the Anti-Thesis ark of the manga, it was established that Vampire's aren't the only monster whose blood has healing properties. In fact it looks like any ol' monster can give blood to a human to restore them. So I got a bit of an idea in my head while listening to Nickelback, and decided, why not?

One last note about the background for this fic: The back story is consistent with the Anime, not the Manga from here on back. The characterization will be from the Manga, and if I decide to continue this I'll continue roughly parallel to the manga… probably.

* * *

><p>Next Go Round<p>

"It's a pity I couldn't execute him in public."

Kuyou smirked, watching Tsukune smolder on the concrete. Moka, Ruby and Kurumu stood stunned; unable to believe he was just… gone.

"With this the execution is complete." Kuyou shifted his stance to a more relaxed position, hands held loose at his sides. "Monsters coexisting with humans is just a fantasy."

His words went unheard as the three focus on Tsukune. The one person able to keep all of them together. Who had overcome everything thrown against him and his friends… was dead. When he gave a shuddering gasp for air Ruby almost jumped out of her skin.

'_Kuyou's aim isn't perfect, He missed Tsukune's heart by a few inches.' _Ruby noticed, feeling detached from the whole thing. It was all just so surreal. Apparently Kurumu noticed as well. In the succubus' eyes she noted almost… hope? Hope for what?

Apparently Tsukune had finished his last words while she was distracted and removed Moka's rosary. With a blast of youkai Inner Moka dashed off to kick the crap out of the man who had done this. Seeing her opening, Kurumu scooted over to Tsukune's head. Acting fast she grew out one of her fingernails and slit her own wrist.

_'That's right, Tsukune is her Destined One. Succubae have been known to occasionally follow their bond mate to the after life. But why is she holding her wrist to his mouth?'_

After some coaxing Kurumu finally got his mouth open and had her blood flowing down his throat. Moka repapered at her side, roughly shoving her away without so much as a by-your-leave. After a glance to make sure he was still breathing, she bit down on his neck, injecting her own blood straight into his system in a desperate attempt to save his life. Ruby still had yet to move.

_'That's right, vampiric blood has amazing healing properties, said even to be able to grant immortality. Though not as potent, Kurumu was just seeking the same thing Moka was, giving monster blood to a human to heal them.'_ Taking a moment to look around, she saw a large crater in the roof of a nearby tower. _'I see, Moka forced Kuyou out of the way to buy herself some time.'_

Finally Yukari and Mizore burst through the door, breathing heavy from the long run. Flinching at the loud noise Moka pulled her fangs out of Tsukune.

"Sorry… We just… Finished… Those small... Fry..." Mizore was able to get out between breaths, head down and hands on her knees. After a moment catching her breath, she realized how quite it was. Finally she looked up and saw Tsukune there, barely breathing on the ground.

Unable to take the look in Mizore's eyes, Moka looked down. "Even with us with him… we couldn't stop Kuyou."

Suddenly Moka whipped her head to the left, watching the hole Kuyou's body made. Coming out from the dust and debris was Kuyou himself, in his ultimate form. Unaware of his surroundings, and change was in progress under Tsukune's skin.

Muscles knitted themselves back together, stronger and denser than before. Entirely new ligaments and nervous tissues began to fabricate under his shoulders and at the base of his spine. And at the top of his head began to grow two little bone stubs, unseen under his hair. All the while the battle raged on.

Moka had Kuyou at a stalemate, but he was quickly wearing her down. Ruby, Yukari and Mizore were taken out quickly, followed by Kurumu after she was able to get up from Moka shoving her. Finally seeing an opening Kuyou lashed out with his tails, knocking Moka prone back to where Tsukune lie.

Smirking Kuyou quickly began to spin his tails counter clockwise causing a ring of flame to appear. After he had built up sufficient speed he willed it forward, speeding past his side to destroy the insects before him.

"Burn and vaporize! Flame wheel!" he shouted as the circle of death exploded, killing the two. He allowed himself to grin, his eye's crinkling up at the edges. "It's over."

The rest of the girls, having been able to pick themselves back up in the two's exchange, once again stood stunned. They had felt his power when he had defeated each of them but Moka was a vampire! S class! The strongest of the strong. And he had swatted her like a fly. Now bother her and Tsukune were…

Kurumu point off to the side, "Look!"

Sure enough there stood Tsukune, standing just outside the range of the explosion holding an unconscious Moka in his arms. Except he looked… different. The huge bat like wings were new to start. So were the spade ended tail and the small horns peeking up through his hair. And by God he was cut! While he didn't have the look of a professional body builder, his whip like frame rippled with lean muscle. Breathing heavy, with a sheen of perspiration on his chest and a broad grin he looked like a marathon runner who just finished instead of a near dead weakling! Each girl had the same thought.

_'… I think I need new panties.'_

"So you finally decided to wake up," Moka said without opening her eyes. "Sleepy he-," Finally deciding to look at her rescuer she cut off mid reprimand. He hand was already up to flick him in the forehead. Instead she caressed his face, almost not recognizing it.

"You know I can think of a lot better uses for your hand right now than caressing my face," Tsukune commented. Seeing her blush he grinned. "After all we are in a battle, a closed fist is a little more appropriate than an open hand." Her blushed deepened to a brick red.

Finally he set her down and motioned to Kuyou. Seeing the girls' attention still on Tsukune, Kuyou took what he saw as his chance and sprinted towards Moka.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he screamed, a berserker's fury overtaking him. "You think you can defeat me, the one who protects the school's peace? Just with your miniscule powers? You ca-"

"She can do exactly that!"

Kuyou stopped dead in his tracks, but not of his own violation. Two burly arms held him back in a full nelson. Gin smirked from over Kuyou's shoulder, "Sorry to keep you waiting, but when it comes to an entrance, timing is crucial."

Moka slowly strutted over, confident in her victory. "You cling on to your unsightly masquerade and rampage with your Public Safety Commission buddies. You have no right to talk about protecting the school's peace." Getting a bit of a running start she jumped into the air, spinning around so she'd land on Kuyou foot first. "Know your place!"

And with that she kicked him straight down through the roof, right into the floor below.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

The sun had just set on Youkai Academy. Most of the students were lounging in common rooms, doing a bit of homework, or just hanging out and chatting around the campus. There was plenty to talk about, after all the school had officially given them the rest of the week off to access the damage to the school and it's ability to continue. Between the prospect of a mini-vacation and the recent fight every student wondered what was going to happen in the near future.

Of course there were exceptions, Kurumu being one. Sitting in a chair in Tsukune's hospital room her mind was completely on Tsukune. She was the last one there, besides Tsukune of course. Moka had been kicked out trying to suck some of his blood, despite her claims she was just still weak from the fight and had done so on instinct. Ruby had been called in by the headmaster for her magical expertise to help with the damage assessments and had dragged Yukari with her, mostly to prevent her from doing something with a sleeping Tsukune. Mizore was the last to go, claiming she had a weekly phone call to make with her mother, though she hadn't returned since then.

Kurumu couldn't help but let a small sigh out. Tsukune had so many girls out after him, how could she hope to catch his attention? She couldn't compete with the others brains; she was near the bottom of the class in grades. As for beauty, despite being a Succubus it was a close call. Moka practically screamed cute, Mizore was classically beautiful with pale skin and an almost ethereal grace, and Ruby was more directly sexual than her half the time! Ruby wore bondage gear as part of her daily attire for Christ's sake! All she had was her cooking. And how did that measure up to being an elite monster? Or magic powers? Or ev-

"Oh Kurumu don't stop…" Tsukune muttered

The blue-nette was jerked out of her thoughts as Tsukune muttered in his sleep.

_'D-did he…? No I must be imagining things. It's not li-'_

"Just like that Kurumu… oh…" he softly called.

Now, most girls would be embarrassed. It was a fairly awkward situation, the boy they were chasing having naughty dreams right in front of them. Some girls would get mad at the boy, and storm off in a huff. Those girls weren't Succubae, and therefore wouldn't feel enormous pride welling up in their hearts like Kurumu.

_'He really does like me! He's actually put me in front in his subconscious! Not that pink haired bloodsucker, but me...'_ Giddy with excitement she almost missed the next part.

"Oh Mizore… chocolate sauce… on her… clean… with your tongue…"

_'Okay… so maybe tied for first, at least he hasn't mentioned Moka.' She thought with a sigh. 'It seems like even in his dreams I can't get him alone... Like I'm only half of a whole… I think I need to talk to Mizore.'_

After waiting for Tsukune to finish his ramblings Kurumu left with the intent to find the other half of the Black and White Duet. And to buy some chocolate sauce.

Several minutes later Mizore crawled out of the ventilation duct in Tsukune's room, with similar intentions.

* * *

><p><em>Some days later…<em>

It was well into the night at the boys' dormitory. Most of its occupants had already set in for the night and it was fairly quiet. One brown haired boy however was only just coming into his room, despite probably needing sleep more than the rest of his classmates. While his body felt rejuvenated from an extended trip to the infirmary, his mind was another matter. Exhausted by the past week's event Tsukune flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes.

After the fight with Kuyou what seemed like the entire student body had made it's way onto the roof. After seeing him with his new appendages and Kuyou in the ground, they made the obvious (but incorrect) connection: Tsukune was not only a monster, but an extremely powerful one. In the mass of apologies, confusion and general celebration at the downfall of the Public Safety Committee his girls and been able to sneak him away from the school. Fortunately they were able to help him form a 'human disguise' and prevent the obvious question of why he had his monster bits out. Just in time too, while they had been able to sneak away from the disorganized mob of students they weren't able to stay hidden from the headmaster. He was the one who had stuck Tsukune in the hospital in the first place, fingering an odd locket the whole time oddly enough.

With a frown Tsukune rolled over onto his stomach to try and get more comfortable. He was a human dammit! He shouldn't need a human disguise. And since when had his friends become his girls? Switching to his back Tsukune continued to frown. It wasn't the first time he made that mental misstep, nor was it the only one. While most of them started out innocent, like thinking his 'girls' instead of his friends, more and more they were becoming less… clean. While his wandering thoughts could be blamed on the fact he was a teenage boy, and he had a lot of free time in the infirmary, it seemed a bit excessive to him.

_'After all, I had girls throwing themselves at me for months, literally in Kurumu's case, and it's never been this bad. Now I can barely keep my head of the gutter long enough to actually listen to what they're talking about.'_

Shifting again in his bed he finally deemed it necessary to expend the energy to put on some pajamas. Nothing he seemed to be able to do could make his bed comfortable tonight. Groaning he got up and shuffled over to the small dresser where he kept his clothes. Pulling on some flannel pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt he shuffled back. But he couldn't bring himself to lie back down again. His bed just looked so… empty. It was a full sized bed, fifteen inches wider than the twin he had at home. It was standard in the dorm rooms to accommodate those wins bigger frames like ogres or trolls. He had never really thought about it before, if anything he had thought it was too big before. Shrugging he set himself down for a restful if not comfortable night's sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, in front of the boy's dormitory…<em>

Moka was beginning to worry. Oh it wasn't anything serious, Tsukune was just a few minutes later than he normally was. Taking another look around the desolate landscape around his dormitory, she began to nibble on the end of her thumbnail.

_'I hope he's feeling alright. He did only just get out of the hospital, what could be keeping him?'_ she began to wonder absently. After a few more minutes fretted away she finally saw Tsukune trudge out of the front door.

Trudge was certainly the best word for it, his gait more befitting one wading through snow than walking on solid ground. It was as if it was all he could do to put one foot in front of the other. His clothes were slightly wrinkled and his eyes downcast. However he did notice her chewing on her thumb.

_'She definitely looks cuter with something in her mouth like that.'_ Suddenly he was glad he was already looking down, it hid his blush very well from Moka.

"Tsukune! Are you okay?" she called out to him. Walking over to him she gave him a cute pout. "I don't want you pushing yourself just to make me feel better. I can tell you don't feel well."

Tsukune lifts his head just enough to make eye contact, "No, no I'm fine really." Giving her a weak smile he continued, "I just didn't get very much sleep is all."

She gave him a worried look, but didn't say anything. Finally she spoke, "Alright, I understand, just don't push yourself, okay? You did just get out of the infirmary." _'He was probably having nightmares about the fight.'_

"Anything for you Moka." He grinned as she blushed, and began to feel better. _'I guess just the sight of Moka is enough to cheer me up. Though it's not like I didn't see enough of her in my head last night… With Kurumu… and whipped cream... an-'_

Both lost in their respective thoughts neither noticed the sweater clad missile inbound.

"Yahoo! Good morning Tsukune!" Kurumu cheered as she greeted him in her normal custom: breasts first.

What wasn't normal was instead of a giving a startled (if muffled) cry and trying to dislodge her, Tsukune did something very different. He dropped his school bag and had both hands on her ass, serving the dual purpose of copping a feel and supporting her weight. And instead of a muffled cry he nuzzled his head in further. The satisfied 'Mmmmh' came through loud and clear.

_'If seeing Moka was a pick up then seeing Kurumu is an adrenaline shot! I could move a mountain!'_

_'No! Why is he doing that right in front of us! He lo- likes us… doesn't he?'_

_'**That succubus will pay for this insult to our pride dearly.'**_

_'Is… is he finally returning my feelings? Is he ready to finally be my Destined One?'_

Being the first to recover, Kurumu simply rested her head on top of her loves', simply enjoying the feel of his hands. She was content to stay like this forever. Shame how short forever is now huh?

"Tsukune what are you doing!" Moka near screeched, causing Tsukune to freeze.

_'What **am** I doing? Th-this is Kurumu! And in front of Moka! What-do-I-do, What-do-I-do, What-do-I-do, What-do-I-do, Wha-'_

Fortunately for Tsukune, he's spared from making a decision via an ice kunai flying out from the bush. Instinctually his tail whipped out from the back of his pants, knocking the projectile off course and into the woods. Grabbing Kurumu a little tighter (to her vocal delight) he stared in the direction missile came.

"You can come out Mizore," he growled out, not quite as intimidating as it could be considering where he just pulled his face from. "No funny business."

Mizore walked out with a slight scowl, her hands on her hips. "If you wanted to do something like that you just had to ask." Mizore, the stealth of a spider with the subtlety of a hammer. _'Trust Kurumu to forget everything and just go in boobs first.'_

"Maybe if you came close enough for me to I would," he responded without missing a beat. Shifting Kurumu's weight to his off hand he extended his arm to her. "If you're jealous I always have another arm. And quit shifting around," the last part being said quietly to the squirming blue-nette. Whether or not she heard him over her soft moans was another thin entirely.

Giving a quick glance to Kurumu, she shrugged and walked over, giving him a half-embrace around Kurumu. She almost jumped when she felt his tail wrap around her waist. She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he leaned in, whispering a single word to her: "Later."

Finally coming back out of shock Moka stomps over to him, grabbing his shoulder and whipping him around to face her, causing both his tongue to be separated from Mizore's ear and his hand to be removed from underneath Kurumu's panties, dropping her in a dazed heap on the road. Coming face to face with Moka, one didn't have to be psychic to read his mind.

_'I am soooo dead.'_

"Tsukune what are you doing! And put your tail away. We're in public. And don't…" She grew quieter with each word ending in almost a whisper, "Please don't do that in front of me." She dropped her head, hiding her watering eyes.

"Moka I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please just don't cry!" Tsukune pleaded her, hands coming up defensively in front of him. "I wasn't in control. It's whatever happened to me yesterday. I'm sorry."

Letting her arm drop from his shoulder, she began to walk away, "At least you seem to be feeling better."

_'Is she mad at me? Moka is never mad, and that sounded almost bitter… Is she okay? And will she forgive me?'_ wondered Tsukune. Shaking his head he picked up his bag and jogged after her.

_'I'm going to get her back for this,'_ Mizore thought, eyes narrowing as she stared at Moka. _'After… whenever Tsukune meant when he said later.'_ Now blushing, she went to retrieve her own bag in the bush before running after her friends. From a discrete distance off the trail of course.

Finally only Kurumu was left there, sitting in the dust of the road with a dazed expression.

_'I think I came.'_

* * *

><p><em>In front of the main school building…<em>

Students milled about aimlessly, chatting and goofing off. Groups of two or three would occasionally break off and head back down the path to the dormitories. All in all there was an air of mild excitement. Despite this, or rather because of this one little witch was getting frustrated.

"Please move. Excuse me. Pardon me. Desu~." Yukari excused herself as she weaved around and through her jabbering classmates. Despite being good at working her way through a crowd, Yukari was starting to get frustrated._ 'Oooh, if only I was taller I could actually look for my friends desu~! Being shorts sucks. On the other hand it means I won't have to get on my knees when Tsukune finally lets me su-'_

While Yukari delved further into her personal little fantasy that one so young really shouldn't be having, her friends were finally arriving on the scene.

"Whoa what's with all the people? I'm up for ditching class everyone once in a while but it looks like everyone is out here," Kurumu said, having caught up earlier.

Tsukune shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to push through and figure it out."

About to make good on his word Yukari finally makes her way out of the crowd, bumping into Tsukune and falling onto her backside.

"Ouchie!" She quickly stands up with an arm up and a muttered apology from Tsukune. Rubbing her behind she commented, "You know Ruby is more the one who likes to be pushed around. But anything for you Tsukune. Desu~!"

Instead of his typical exasperation at his friends perverted antics Tsukune just smirked, "So what's with all these people Yukari? Class is starting in a minute or two."

"Yah what gives washboard chest?" Kurumu added, not wanting to be left out in interrogating the runt. Moka simply looked at Yukari questioningly.

"Good news! We destroyed enough of the school that they have to rebuild." Getting blank or curios stares all around she continued, slowly enunciating each word so the pea-brains could understand. "They can't hold classes while they're rebuilding. We have the next sixth months off."

Kurumu nodded in understanding, then lightly (for a monster) bopped Yukari on the head. "Don't talk down to us brat. We aren't that thick."

Yukari responded in a dignified and ladylike fashion that showed her advanced maturity for her age, she stuck out her tongue and blew a loud raspberry at her attacker.

Kurumu, looking irritated, opened her mouth to fire off a retort when Tsukune put his hand on her shoulder. Glancing over she saw him give an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Not about to go against anything this more open Tsukune said, she just let it drop. After all, if all it took for Tsukune to accept her daily greetings was not antagonizing the brat, then it was a small sacrifice. It was hard not to blush just thinking about what he had done just a few minutes ago.

Moka, missing the subtle exchange to spare the brat, only saw Tsukune's hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"Well that's great news Yukari." Tsukune said. "We should head back to the dorms and get packing then."

Not waiting for another fight to break out he turned and started heading back down the path he came from. Moka spared him a glance, then looked back to the school building.

"I'll catch up with you later guys, I need to go do something first," Moka stated. Pausing a moment to make sure at least Kurumu acknowledged her, Moka dove into the crowd.

With a shrug the blue-nette turned to walk next to Tsukune, Yukari trailing along behind. Noticing Moka's absence Tsukune used to opportunity to wrap his arm around Kurumu, much to her delight.

After a moment, he cocked his head over to a nearby bush, "You know I feel awful lopsided like this. Think you can give me a hand Mizore?"

With a rustle Mizore stepped out from behind the bush. If she was surprised at Tsukune seeing her she gave no indication of it, simply taking a place at Tsukune's other side.

_'This is nice, Moka needs to be away more often.'_

_'Is it 'later' already? I hope it's soon.'_

_'Curses! If only I was taller desu.'_

_'Nothing better than a girl under each arm… Gah! What's happening to me? Why am I thinking and doing these things.'_ It's worth mentioning he didn't feel guilty enough to remove his arms.

_'Hopefully the headmaster doesn't mind I broke his school a bit.'_

* * *

><p>So here's to my first foray into the world of 'Rosario + Vampire'! I'm not really sure if I want to continue writing this. I deliberately left myself two and a half plot hooks (Yes two and a half <strong>exactly<strong>) if I do, but eh. Let me know if you think I should.

Beta-ed by Kumoatsu.


End file.
